


Ain't Nothin' to Be Emabarrassed About

by cablesscutie



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, M/M, background zimbits, chirpy bois, it's basically all chirping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cablesscutie/pseuds/cablesscutie
Summary: For the anon that requested "Bitty (or Jack u choose) gets a hickey and Samwell (and Falconers if Jack) chirp him nonstop"





	Ain't Nothin' to Be Emabarrassed About

Jack rolled up to Friday’s practice running late and notably disheveled. He jogged into the locker room and tossed his bag in his stall, ripping the zipper open and pulling out his under armour.

“Well well, look who showed up late with Starbucks?” Poots chirped him from across the room. Jack grunted and yanked his shirt over his head, then hurriedly shoved his jeans off. True to form, ignoring the chirp only made his teammates more determined to get a rise out of him. Tater and Marty, already dressed for practice, sauntered over to him.

“Hey kid, what kept you?” Jack turned to answer Marty, eyes going a little wide. Even though they both wore the A on their jerseys, there was still that nervous rookie feeling whenever Marty seemed to disapprove of something. Nervously flashing back to the real reason he was late - Bitty’s smooth skin glowing in the morning sunlight, his voice rough with sleep as he pleaded with Jack to snooze the alarm just this once - he stammered as he tried to think of a less chirp-able reason. 

“I - uh, the um...My car…” Unfortunately, the way he was turned towards Marty left Tater with a fantastic view of Eric’s...goodbye.

“Ahhhh, say no more Zimmboni. Tater understands.” He grabs Jack’s shoulder and turns him so Marty can see the purpling mark low on his neck. “Brings new meaning to name ‘Zimm _boni._ ’” The guys who were close enough to hear started laughing. Guy was actually cackling. 

“Oh my god,” Jack felt his face burning up as he ducked out of Tater’s grip to grab his pads. 

“Ah kiddo,” Marty patted him on the back, choking down a laugh but not managing to wipe the grin off his face. “Just take your chirping and extra laps-”

“Extra laps!?”

“-and we’ll all move on. But yes, extra laps. Tardy is a tardy.”

“Just shut up and take the laps, bro!” Poots shouted, shaking his hair back into place as his head pops through the collar of his jersey. “Do you have any idea how many suies I’d do to be getting consistently laid?”

“Yeah, fuck you and your blissful monogamy,” Snowy scoffed, grinning all the while. “Some of us still have to fend for ourselves over here.” Thirdy pointed at Poots and declared,

“We are gonna make you are gonna eat those words someday, eh Zimmboni?” And just like that, Jack felt like he had his footing back here. He was a captain on this team too, and he could give as good as he got with these guys.

“Oh you’ll think twice about wheeling a puck bunny anytime soon, that’s for sure. And Snowy, there’s no shame in playin a little five on one; we can’t all have game.” Marty wheezed, the laughter tried to come out so fast, and Thirdy gave him an approving little nod as the rest of the guys joined what was now a chirping free-for-all.

Until the coaches came looking for their team, all of which was now late to practice and owed so. Many. Laps.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send in a prompt like this, come visit me at imaginezimbits on tumblr!


End file.
